mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nostalgia Slide
Nostalgia Slide''' is a secret stage in Super Mario 64 The Green Stars. The entrance is located inside Rainbow Star Haven, which can be accessed by a warp nearby the Giant 8-Bit Mario Sprite, behind a wall next to a green block. Standing on the warp that is visible from a circular texture on the ground, will teleport you to the slide. This level is themed around older 2D Mario games. Levels Star names are descriptive only, the game refers to them as "secret stars". '''Star 1: In Less than 35 Seconds As simple as it sounds, get from the starting line to the finish line in less than 35 seconds. It can be quite hard to get the pace the first time you go down, so here is a run down on how you can get down quicker. From the starting line, make sure you tilt forward throughout the whole first stretch of the slide, until you reach the first corner. Jump as far as you can to the left when you reach the corner to make some ground and then continue holding forward down the second stretch of slide. When you reach the two brick platforms, jump as low as you can (just a light tap of the jump button). This will save a bit of time compared to jumping very high. When you approach the second corner, again try to jump as far to the left as possible. On the third stretch, jump as low as you can onto the giant goomba sprite. Aim for the left, and try to jump from the black eyebrow to the next stretch of slide. Again, jump as low as you can onto the giant coin sprite, and then aim for the left side of the giant pipe where it slopes down towards the right. If you aim for the right side, then Mario will start sliding on his belly, and you will have to restart the slide. Jump over the first hole in the pipe, then aim for the left (the brick platform) when you see the second hole in the pipe. This is the final stretch, in which you only need to jump once more before reaching the finish line. In short, all you really need to focus on is keeping your speed up, so jumping as low as possible, and aiming as far left as possible when reaching a corner so you make up some ground. If successful, you'll finish the slide in less than 35 seconds. The star will appear on top of the brick building, in which you just need to jump up the "flag pole" and then sideflip and wallkick up to the top of the building. Star 2: 8 Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the stage. The locations are as follows: # On the starting platform, to the right of where Mario spawns # Down the first stretch of slide. The slide dips down twice, and on the second dip there are a bunch of coins that Mario must jump towards # On the first corner of the slide # Just past the first corner of the slide, to the far left # On the second corner of the slide, just after the 2 brick platforms # On the giant coin sprite. The fourth row of coins (counting from the left) includes the red coin # After crossing the finish line. The red coin is on the right, next to the brick house. # After crossing the finish line. The red coin is on the first level of the brick house, towards the back After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears in the "entrance" to the brick house (to the left of the 7th red coin). Star 3: On the Giant Star Sprite Go down the slide normally until you approach the giant goomba sprite. Then, hold as far forward as you can (to build up speed), and aim for the very top of the goomba's head. Press and hold the jump button for as long as possible, and aim for one of the closer "points" of the star sprite up ahead (preferably the one to the right). If you do manage to land on the star sprite, pull back on the controls so that Mario can slow down, and then focus on grabbing the star (use jump kicks if necessary to realign with the star). Star 4: The Side of the Starting Platform When you first enter the level, walk towards the right of the starting platform and stand on the edge. The star will be on a small platform that you need to jump down towards. Stay as close as you can to the wall, and either ground pound or do a small kick right before hitting the bottom. Enemies *Goomba Trivia *The brick building at the end of the slide resembles the end of level building from the original Super Mario Bros. *The giant sprites throughout the level are all recreations of sprites from Super Mario World. *Perhaps one of the lesser known easter eggs in the game, it is possible to get on top of the giant 1-up mushroom sprite located in the middle of the level (which is barely visible from the starting platform). There is an invisible warp in the left hand corner of the starting platform behind where Mario spawns. Standing there will teleport you to the 1-up sprite, in which there are 23 1-up mushrooms that Mario can grab. Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Music-Super Mario Bros Category:Secret Level Category:Level Category:Giant Land Category:Location Category:Slide